speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly Danger series
Holly Danger series by Amanda Carlson. Holly Danger series * Genre: post-apocalyptic, Futuristic * Theme: 153 years in the future, Earth doesn’t look much like it used to Books in the Series # Danger's Halo (2017) # Danger's Vice (2017) # Danger's Race (2017) # Danger's Cure (2018) # Danger's Hunt (2018) # Danger's Fate (2019) Book Cover Descriptions Danger's Halo (Holly Danger #1) One hundred and fifty-three years in the future, Earth doesn't look much like it used to. Holly Danger's current assignment, gleaned from a set of foggy instructions and a handful of coin stuffed into a slot, is to pick up a street kid who's about to terminate himself off a cliff. And, as a rule, she doesn't turn down currency. Her job as a salvager keeps her fed and clothed above the norm, which isn't saying much. The norm in this city is a scrape-by existence in a post-apocalyptic world, where the rain never stops, food is always scarce, and the elite have deserted the ranks in search of something better. Picking up this urchin won't take much time, even if he's located outside city limits. Her craft is fast, her weapons deadly, and her tech has been optimized as well as it can be for a climate clogged with iron dust. But things take a big turn when she decides to become the boy's guardian instead of hand him over. Outskirts have descended on the city, and their plans don't include playing nice. When her crew is backed against a graphene wall, it's a good thing her Gem is primed and ready to go. It's almost as deadly as she is.... Danger's Vice (Holly Danger #2) Outskirts never die.... After narrowly escaping death, Holly is back on the streets in a quest to find the elusive pico. Discovering what's on the quantum drive - the same one the outskirts had been willing to kill for - is priority number one. Daze is recovering, and forgiving the kid was easier than she thought it would be. The cranky outskirt is another story. It doesn't take Holly long to discover that Tandor's crew hasn't been obliterated, and are actively seeking retribution. They're recruiting Northerners, but she's found one who's willing to spill. It's a good thing, too, since things are starting to get strange. On the hunt, she stumbles on an old man dressed in a burial cloth, and witnesses a seeker wandering the streets where it shouldn't be. But after a friend gets caught up in the fray, Holly's hand is forced. She has to act fast to procure the information she needs. But what she learns is harrowing. The outskirts aren't just taking over the city - they're infecting people with Plush, and the quantum drive may hold the only key. In order to save lives, she's must find that pico. The only problem is, it might be too late.... Danger's Race (Holly Danger #3) Time is running out.... After defeating the uprising, and becoming infected with a dose of Plush, Holly is in a race to help a seeker before it's too late. Going South is the only option. But getting there is going to prove difficult, which is why Lockland has entrusted Daze with a secret weapon. A pulse storm, overzealous militia, and uncooperative siblings are only a few of the obstacles standing in their way. Once they arrive on the coast, the prospect of finding the supplies they need dwindles. But what they uncover may be far richer. A way to move the remaining survivors forward. But the people of the town don't see it that way. They want to protect what's theirs. With the militia closing in, they do the only thing they have left to do, fight. Danger's Cure (Holly Danger #4) Before it's too late.... Holly and her crew are on a quest to uncover the locations of the medi-pods following the clues Roman left behind, hoping to find at least one that hasn't been destroyed before the government catches on. The only problem is, someone already has. Strange UACs are popping up all over, and in order to take them out, the crew risks exposing itself. When they do, what they find is chilling. A secret government group has a dark purpose. Holly and her friends have no choice but to launch an all-out war to set things right. But some factors have already been put in motion, and undoing them might take too much time and come at too high a cost. Danger's Hunt (Holly Danger #5) The hunt is on.... Holly won't rest until the outskirt is found. The militia who kidnapped him believe they have the upper hand, but they don't know what Holly has along for the ride. With the status reader, Case is as good as rescued. But once she arrives, things get dangerous fast. Tillman and his crew have detected their entrance. She has nothing left to do but make a decision that will change their future forever. Providing a distraction, in the last-ditch effort to free Case, Holly risks life, limb, and Luce. Once they arrive South, the countdown is on. The scientists have some tricks up their sleeves, but time might run out before the next danger arrives. When it does, they barely make it out alive. What thy find out next is both surprising and chilling, questions they never sought answers are finally revealed.... Danger's Fate (Holly Danger #6) The floating city exists. Upon receiving the urgent missive, confirming the existence of the Flotilla, there's nothing left for Holly to do but rush to their aid. Hundreds, if not thousands, of lives are at stake. But the government, now run by her crew, are holding back their efforts. Betraying them could mean the start of a bitter feud, just when the dark city has a chance to regain its lost resources. Alaria Bancroft is in the fight of her life - against her father and his trusted followers. After cutting the hydro-farms loose, they're in jeopardy of being lost at sea. To complicate matters, the biospheres are broken beyond repair, and food stores are rapidly dwindling. If help doesn't arrive soon, they all die. Ari's only option is to sneak back into the floating city in one last attempt to save as many as she can. When Holly arrives, the two have to work together, but it might be too late. References Category:Series